Brewing Storm - Rainshade
by Rainwatch
Summary: When Rainshade comes back from multiple hunts empty-pawed, she decides that drastic measures must be taken. A short fanfic, maybe 3-4 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Rainshade! You're here!"

Rainshade purred to herself as she saw the four kits bursting up the ravine towards her. She padded up to greet them and gave Amberkit a friendly lick on the forehead.

"Did you bring anything for the fresh-kill pile?" Goldenkit asked. She licked her chops hungrily.

"No," Rainshade said. She couldn't help but smile at darling Goldenkit. "There weren't many birds out this morning. Trying to escape the cold, I suppose."

"Does that mean we'll starve, Rainshade?" Cloverkit's eyes were wide with fear.

"No, no," Rainshade said again, putting her paw protectively around Cloverkit. "I won't let you starve. I'll hunt my paws off if it means you'll be fed."

Cloverkit contemplated this for a moment, then nodded.

"I'll help you catch prey if you want me to," Rowankit offered. "I'm already four moons old. I bet Mommy would let me help."

Rainshade's heard seemed to swell with pride, and warm little bubbles were forming in her chest. These kits were her sister, Lightningfoot's, and in Rainshade's mind they were the most precious things in the world. She didn't know what she'd do without Amberkit, Goldenkit, Rowankit, and Cloverkit.

"You don't have to hunt yet, Rowankit," Rainshade said. "That's the warrior's jobs."

"Okay," Rowankit said, smiling proudly. "But just tell me if you want any help."

"I'll be sure to," Rainshade said, glancing towards ThunderClan camp. "We'd better head back, kits. Rookstar will be mad if he knows you're out of camp."

Rookstar frankly wouldn't care, as he was pretty laid-back about the code and the four kits were only a few paces from the camp entrance, but Rainshade didn't like the thought of such fragile little kits being allowed any distance from camp, and she wanted an excuse to get them back to the safety of the Clan. Amberkit frowned up at her, her tail starting to lash in that angry way it often did when she got frustrated with Rainshade. The warrior gave her another friendly lick and nudged her towards the entrance.

The first cat Rainshade saw was Lightingfoot, racing frantically across the camp. When she Rainshade and the kits, her tense shoulders relaxed, and she gave her bristled fur a few licks.

"Kits out of camp again?" Lightningfoot said casually.

Rainshade withheld a purr. "I found them waiting for me by the birch tree."

"You'd think I'd be able to keep an eye on them," Lightingfoot said, her usual playful nature back. "But it feels like whenever I turn around, they're halfway to SkyClan."

"Well, kits will be kits," Rainshade said, smiling down at the four of them.

"Caught anything?" came a cold voice.

Rainshade turned around, trying to keep the fur on the back of her neck from rising.

"No," she said, trying to sound calm and in control.

"Why not?" The voice belonged to Rookstar, and it was dripping with menace. Rookstar didn't care much about the warrior code, but he did care about prey, and he was always on Rainshade about much fresh-kill she brought back. He was always telling her that the leader's word was law, which was funny coming from a cat who blatantly disregarded the rest of the code.

"For your _information_ ," Rainshade said through gritted teeth, "it doesn't really _matter_ anyways. Badgerstripe's hunting patrol stocked the fresh-kill pile."

"Still," Rookstar said, "I don't keep cats in the Clan that don't provide."

"What about the _kits_? The _elders_?" Rainshade hissed.

Cloverkit looked at her questioningly. "You're a lot different around Rookstar than you are around us, Auntie."

"The elders have served ThunderClan for their entire lives, and the kits will," Rookstar said. "You have done nothing."

"I've fought and hunted and patrolled for my Clan," Rainshade said with cold fury.

"Not well enough," Rookstar observed. "You can't even catch a mouse-tail, Rainshade. I should banish you."

"No!" Amberkit said, suddenly alarmed. "Rainshade can't be banished!"

"Rookstar, you're being unfair," Lightingfoot said. "Give Rainshade some time to think about what she's done and what she's said. I'm sure in the morning she'll apologize and bring you some fresh-kill."

Rainshade gave a loud snuff.

"I suppose you're right, Lightingfoot," Rookstar said coolly. "I'd hate to take away the kit's favorite Auntie."

Rainshade didn't like the way he was looking at the four kits, the way his claws unsheathed and curled out angrily, the way his eyes were blazing. She quickly spoke up.

"I'm sorry, O Great and Powerful Rookstar," Rainshade said. "I'll try harder tomorrow, okay?"

Rookstar stared at Rainshade. Finally, he gave a small nod and turned back to his den.

Rainshade let out a gusty sigh. If there was one cat who made her blood boil, it was Rookstar. So smug and full of himself... She clawed a bush on the ground angrily. It made her feel just a smudge better, but not as much as she hoped.

 _But the leader's word is the warrior code,_ Rainshade reminded herself, _and you have to follow the warrior code if you want to go to StarClan._ She'd heard the rumors of the Dark Forest. But that was not her, _ever_ ; she was going to StRClan with Lightningfoot and the kits no matter what.

Rainshade stalked back to the warrior's den. The only other cat in there was Spottedtail, and when he saw her stomping into the den, he jumped and scrambled out. Rainshade settled down and huffed angrily. At least she had the whole den to herself, so she could stew about Rookstar.

And what was it that Lightningfoot had said? _"Give Rainshade some time to think about what she's done and what she's said. I'm sure in the morning she'll apologize and bring you some fresh-kill."_ Why did Lightningfoot have any right to speak for her? Rainshade grinded her teeth.

"Auntie," piped up a small voice, "why are you so mad at Rookstar?"

Rowankit padded into the den. Her bright red fur almost glowed in the darkness.

"I'm not mad at him," Rainshade said. "He's just a little frustrated that I haven't brought back any fresh-kill. We both... said some things we shouldn't have."

 _"I'm sorry, O Great and Powerful Rookstar. I'll try harder tomorrow, okay?"_ Rainshade winced as she remembered what she had snarled at Rookstar earlier. But Rookstar had deserved it. It was fair of her, Rainshade decided, to be that sarcastic with him, when he was that cruel with her.

Rowankit curled up next to Rainshade. "Okay. I hope you have better luck tomorrow!"

"Me, too," Rainshade said with a sigh.

Rowankit gave Rainshade a friendly nuzzle and then padded back out of the den. Rainshade couldn't help but smile at the small kit. She was so sweet, always wanting to do the right thing. Rainshade was a little afraid that would come off as Goody-Two-Pawsish in the future, but at least for now it was adorable. Rowankit could always lift Rainshade's bad mood.

 _Sometimes I wish I had kits of my own,_ Rainshade thought. But Lightningfoot was always the nursery queen. Rainshade couldn't see herself having kits. And besides, she was perfectly happy with Amberkit, Goldenkit, Rowankit, and Cloverkit.

Rainshade remembered the the way Rookstar had freaked out at her for not bringing back prey, and the way Rowankit had apologetically offered to help her hunt. And she fell asleep comparing spiteful Rookstar to Lightningfoot's kind, beautiful kits.


	2. Chapter 2

Rainshade tried to keep her tail from wiggling in anticipation. She stared at the small bird, salivating slightly.

It was the first bird she'd seen all morning, and she couldn't wait to catch it and brag all about to Rookstar's pretentious face. She'd show him, Rainshade knew. She imagined him believing that she wouldn't bring back any prey, and then his mouth falling open when he saw the bird at Rainshade's paws. Any amount of prey was a great contribution to the fresh-kill pile, especially with leaf-bare so close, but a bird as big as this? Rookstar wouldn't believe his eyes.

"Caw! Caw! Caw!"

Rainshade jumped, her mind racing furiously, but it was a heartbeat too late. While she was sitting there daydreaming, the bird noticed she was there and flew away. And worse, its alarm call probably scared away all of the nearby prey. Any bird who had ventured out into the cold was surely gone by now.

 _All the birds in ThunderClan territory,_ Rainshade thought. _But in SkyClan..._

It was bad that she even considered that. It was worse than bad; it was breaking the warrior code, which Rainshade swore she would never do. But breaking the code was allowed in special circumstances, like when Rookstar crossed in RiverClan territory to ask for help with an illness the medicine cat couldn't treat. Rookstar would be angry with Rainshade if she didn't have any prey, and the kits would go hungry... Surely this was a special circumstance, if anything.

Rainshade buried her nose into the ground, sniffing for any ThunderClan or SkyClan warriors. Badgerstripe had sent out a hunting part learlier, but they went south, away from the SkyClan border. And it smelled like the last SkyClan patrol had set out earlier in the morning, before the sun had even risen. Rainshade was safe to cross the border.

After a bit of scrabbling around, Rainshade spotted a squirrel. She crouched down, trying her hardest to focus on the prey and not pretentious Rookstar. Finally, she pounced. Rainshade grabbed the squirrel and threw it into the air, stunning it, and then picked it up in her mouth and bit down hard.

The prey was hers! Rainshade couldn't believe her luck. Why hadn't she crossed the border before? Having twice the hunting space greatly improved her hunting. And she hadn't gotten caught or anything. Rainshade swiftly killed a bird and brought her catches back to camp, the squirrel in her jaws and the bird tucked underneath her chin.

When she got back to camp, Rookstar was waiting at the entrance. His eyes turned to slits when he saw her.

"Sssssssso," he hissed. "The little code-breaker has come back with SkyClan prey."

Rainshade nearly yelped. She dropped the fresh-kill and lowered her ears.

"I brought back fresh-kill," Rainshade said through gritted teeth. "Like you asked."

"You broke the warrior code!" Rookstar shouted at her.

"Since when did the code matter to you?" Rainshade nearly snarled. "You didn't even care when the kits wandered out of camp! What kind of leader _are_ you, picking and choosing when you want to follow the code?!"

Rookstar's eyes were balls of fire. "Since when it is a law that kits can't be out of camp? The warrior code never mentions it."

"But cats follow it anyway!" Rainshade said. "It's a rule! _Kits are not allowed outside of camp!_ And there's other times you've disregarded the code!"

"I am a leader," Rookstar said, and suddenly his voice was quieter, colder, deadlier. "My word _is_ the code. You are a warrior. You follow me, and you do what I say."

"But I don't have to!" Rainshade exploded.

"What did you just say?" Rookstar's eyes were blazing. "You think you could last a day outside of ThunderClan? I'd like to see you try, you little fox-heart."

Rainshade immediately regretted what she said. She didn't want to leave ThunderClan! Rookstar might have been annoying, but she loved being a warrior, and she loved being Lightningfoot and her kits. Hooping Rookstar could forgive her, she bowed her head in shame. Rookstar looked at her and gave her a malicious smile.

Rainshade's patience was wearing thin. "How did you even know I crossed the border?" she snapped at him.

Rookstar growled softly. _Did I really just say that?_ Rainshade wondered. _Great StarClan, I'm supposed to be asking for forgiveness, not making everything worse._

"Adderstrike saw you cross the scent line," Rookstar said, bristling. Rainshade craned her neck. Hiding behind him was Adderstrike, a weasely brown tabby. Rainshade recognized him; he was one of the younger warriors, apprenticed just after Rainshade had become a warrior. So he had seen her trespass. Rainshade supposed that she should have double-checked that no one was following her after she caught the squirrel.

"I'm sorry, Rookstar," Rainshade tried.

Perhaps her voice had been a little too sardonic, or perhaps Rookstar was never going to forgive her anyway, because he snarled, "Sorry catches no prey! You need to be punished. And I know _just_ the punishment."

He turned to Adderstrike. "Fetch me Lightningfoot and the kits."

Rainshade's blood turned cold.

A few heartbeats later, Adderstrike padded back towards Rainshade, followed by four excited kits and a very confused Lightningfoot.

"Rainshade!" Goldenkit cried. "Did you bring us back prey?"

" _Yes_ ," Rainshade said bitterly. "A bird and a huge, fat squirrel. They're all for you."

Adderstrike gave her an annoyed look, like he would much rather eat the prey himself.

 _You're not a kit anymore,_ Rainshade wanted to tell him. _You're a warrior now. Warriors eat last at the fresh-kill pile._

"Lightningfoot," Rookstar said. "Your sister has deliberately disregarded the warrior code. She must be punished for this. And Adderstrike and I have agreed the punishment."

Lightingfoot looked at me, her eyes pleading. "You didn't," she whispered. "Rainshade, tell me you didn't! Tell me Rookstar is lying!"

Rookstar picked up Cloverkit in his jaws. Cloverkit squealed as he shook her back and forth. After a few dreadful moments, Rookstar flung Cloverkit across the camp. Rainshade felt like her chest was about to cave in.

Then Rookstar grabbed Amberkit. She met the same fate as Cloverkit, down at the edge of camp, mewling in pain. Goldenkit was next. She was the loudest kit, with the loudest kit, with the largest lungs of any of them, and Rainshade felt like her squeals would echo in her ears forever. Finally, he threw Rowankit. Rainshade's heart shattered into pieces.

"Adderstrike, Lightingfoot, Rainshade," Rookstar said calmly, "please take these kits to the medicine den. Tell Redfeather to check to see if there's any damage."

Lightingfoot strode forward, grabbed Rowankit in her jaws, and clutched her close to her chest, as if she thought that if she ever let go, Rowankit would be gone forever. Finally, she padded over to the medicine den and disappeared inside. Adderstrike followed with Goldenkit on his back and Amberkit in his jaws. Rainshade was going to run over and grab Cloverkit, but she couldn't get her legs to move. She just stood there, frozen, staring off into space. Her vision was starting to have a reddish tint to it, like the dawn sky.

"Any day now," Rookstar said, raising his voice.

Rainshade tried to sort her pained thoughts into some recognizable order. Finally, all her jumbled ideas narrowed down into one specific plan. And then she was soaring through the air, and her claws found Rookstar's neck, and she was shoving him down and pinning him to the ground.

Rookstar let out a roar so loud Rainshade's ears hurt. He bat her ear, and Rainshade grabbed his paws and pushed them down. In a sudden move, he thrust them up, and Rainshade fell flat on her side, but before Rookstar could claw her exposed belly, Rainshade rolled back over and knocked him down. In a blur, her teeth were on his ear, and a salty taste filled her mouth.

"Rainshade!" Lightingfoot exclaimed, bursting from the medicine den.

Rainshade slowly withdrew. Her calm fury was starting to recede, her vision returned to normal, and suddenly she was staring down at Rookstar's limp shape. Did Rainshade hurt him? She couldn't remember.

Rookstar looked up, his eyes dazed with pain. All she could was look at him, horrified. And then a raspy sound came otu of his throat:

"Adderstrike, bring me Rowankit."

Rainshade heard a croak. It took her a heartbeat to realize it came from her.

Rookstar rose to his paws, washed his nicked ear, and padded over to where Adderstrike was waiting with Rowankit. And suddenly Rainshade knew from the way his claws started to close around her throat that he was going to kill her, all because of Rainshade, _all because of Rainshade._

Rainshade sprang into action, haring towards Rookstar and Rowankit. Before he even knew what was happening, Rainshade had snatched Rowankit out of his claws. She sprinted across the camp, shoving the tiny kit into a thicket at the edge.

"Hide there," Rainshade told her. "I'm going to get your siblings."

Lightingfoot emerged from the medicine den. She saw Rainshade running, Adderstrike hissinf at her, Rookstar springing for Rowankit, and she bounded forward to stop Rookstar. Rainshade sprinted for the medicine den.

"Auntie?" asked Cloverkit.

"Get on my back," she growled. "Quickly!" Redfeather, the medicine cat, was staring at Rainshade with an incredulous look on his face.

The three kits scrambled onto Rainshade's back, clinging to her fur with their tiny claws. She ran toward the thicket where she left Rowankit and dumped all three there.

"Listen," Rainshade told them. "You me, and Mommy aren't welcome in ThunderClan anymore. We have to run."

Rainshade realized with a heavy heart that she had broken the code. Twice. She had disobeyed her leader, and because of it, Lightningfoot and the kits were in trouble. The sweet, innocent, little kits!

After a few minutes of running through the forest, Lightingfoot came into view.

"Rookstar's mad," she said breathlessly. "He'll send out a patrol for sure. What's your plan?"

"Hightstones," Rainshade replied. "There's enough prey there to raise the kits."

"Rainshade, you do realize what you've done, right?" Lightingfoot's eyes were wide and round.

"I know, I know," Rainshade said.

"Rookstar'll never forgive you, Rainshade," Lightningfoot said, her voice dripping with emotion. "You might have just doomed the kits. Without the Clan caring for them, they could die!"

"I know!" Rainshade exploded at her. "Less talking, more running!" Cloverkit was starting to lag behind, so Rainshade picked her up and started running with her.

After a while, they managed to reach the WindClan border. They were all achey and exhuasted, so Lightingfoot suggested they rest at Fourtress and she take the watch. Rainshade gladly accepted and succumbed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you," Lightningfoot said.

That was what Rainshade woke up to. Lightingofot, staring at her, tsk tsk tsking under her breath.

"I feel like we've had this discussion before," Rainshade growled.

"If Mom was still alive, she'd hate you for this," Lightingfoot said, thrashing her tail. "It's all your fault. What if the kits _die_? And you aren't even taking responsibility! You dumped the watching duty on me!"

"You volunteered!" Rainshade almost shouted.

"Why didn't you object?" she screamed. The kits were starting to stir awake.

"How was I supposed to know what you were thinking? I can't read your mind, brainiac!" Rainshade said angrily at her. "I can't believe you sometimes, Lightingfoot. So everything's always my fault, huh?"

Lightningfoot hissed, but didn't speak. They both remembered the day their mother died. They were barely apprentices, and their mother had crossed the border to get Rainshade a pheasant. Rookstar still blamed her death on Rainshade, even though he hadn't said it out loud.

"Why are you fighting?" Rowankit piped up.

"We're not fighting, Rowankit," Lightningfoot said, her voice calm and affectionate now. Rainshade wondered why she didn't ever use that voice with _her_.

Rainshade turned away, giving Goldenkit a friendly nuzzle.

"You know," she said to Lightningfoot, still not looking at her, "Stormwind would've been proud of me."

Perhaps that was the wrong thing to say. "You know what happened to Stormwind! You know what happens to that kind of cat!" Lightingfoot snarled.

Rainshade fell silent. Stormwind was her brother. He had always been so loosey-goosey about the warrior code, almost like Rookstar, but not in his smug, snobby way. Stormwind had taken a liking to a RiverClan warrior named Flamesky, and one day he crossed the border so she could teach him to fish. That was the end of that; when a RiverClan patrol found them, they killed him, and they didn't even ThunderClan the body to bury. At least their mother had been given a proper burial.

Stormwind would've been proud of her, Rainshade knew. He had once told her that the warrior code was just some silly words cats made up to make them think they were different from the lawless rogues. Whether or not a cat followed the code was unimportant; the important part was that they had honor, and courage, and a sense of right and wrong.

Rainshade was right, she knew, and Rookstar and Lightingfoot were most definitely wrong. Even if she had broken the code and put the kits in danger, she had a cause. She was getting food for the Clan! And defending the kits!

"Let's get moving," Lightingfoot grumped. "Tomorrow night's the Gathering, and we have to be out of here before then."

"Good idea," Rainshade said. "Kits, are you ready?"

Rowankit nodded enthusiastically. The other kits were silent, still half-asleep. Rainshade grabbed Cloverkit and set on her on her back, and Lightingfoot took Amberkit and Goldenkit. They started away towards Highstones.

"I'm scared," Cloverkit murmured. Rainshade figured she was talking to Lightingfoot, her mother, but Lightingfoot was several fox-lengths away, and Cloverkit spoke too quietly for her to hear. Rainshade quickly answered her.

"There's no reason to be afraid, little kit," Rainshade said softly. "You'll be okay. You're as brave and strong as any warrior."

Cloverkit was silent for a heartbeat. Then she said, "Will I ever get my warrior name?"

"Er," Rainshade, "no. At least, not from Rookstar. But if you want, we could give you a warrior name. It'd be almost the same thing."

Cloverkit thought for a moment. "Could I be Clovershade, like you?"

This surprised Rainshade, but she tried to cover it up. "Sure. Clovershade is a nice name."

"Well, if you're Clovershade, then I wanna be Rowanfoot," Rowankit squeaked.

If Lightingfoot couldn't hear Rainshade's quiet conversation with Cloverkit, she could definitely hear loud Rowankit. "You're choosing their warrior names?" Her lip was curled in disgust.

"Rookstar won't ever give them warrior names," Rainshade defended. "They should know what it's like to be warriors."

"They aren't even six moons old yet!"

"That shouldn't stop them. We're outside the code, now, Lightingfoot. We're rogues."

"Rainshade-"

"I wanna be called Goldendawn!" Goldenkit burst.

"Oooooo, that's a cool name," Amberkit said. "How about Amberflower? Like those orangey flowers Redfeather healed my cut with."

"Marigold?" Rainshade guessed. It was one of the few herbs she knew.

"Yup," Amberkit said. "Wait, actually, I don't want to have a warrior name."

"Good," Lightingfoot snorted.

"I want to have a medicine cat name!" Amberkit exclaimed.

Rainshade nearly burst out laughing when she saw Lightingfoot's face, a mixture of shock and disgust. She bit her cheek to keep herself together.

It had never occurred to Rainshade that one of the kits would become a medicine cat. They spent most of their day play-fighting, and never seemed to visit the medicine den. But here Amberkit was talking about wnating to be a medicine den. But here Amberkit was saying she wanted to be a medicine cat! The kits were full of surprises.

"We should wait until we get to Highstones for your ceremonies," Rainshade said. "Then StarClan can approve of them"

 _I don't know the words for any of the ceremonies,_ Rainshade worried. _And the medicine cat ceremony is done in secret at the Moonstone._

 _Oh well. Nothing we can do about that now._

They reached Highstones later that day, without even seeing a WindClan patrol. Rainshade worried that WindClan might find their secnt and try to track them down, but she dismissed the thought immediately. Leaders and medicine cats travelled this way all the time, and each ThunderClan apprentice had to visit the Moonstone at least once before they became warriors. It wasn't so unnatural for six cats to be going this way.

Still Rainshade couldn't help but feel a little nervous. This was the first time she had ever been on the run like this, and she kept on thinking that she'd be caught.

Lightingfoot found a small dip in the ground, hidden from sight on all sides, and they spent the night there. Rainshade caught two birds and a vole and brought them back to the kits. Living with a Clan full of dependable warriors made them a little on the plump side, and she was worried they'd lose a lot of weight with just her and Lightingfoot to take care of them.

"Rainshade, can we have our warrior names?" Goldenkit piped up.

"Alright," Rainshade said. "Um. Goldenkit, you have StarClan your courage and fierceness, and you are ready to be a warrior. Your name will be Goldendawn.

"Rowankit, you have StarClan your kindness and compassion, and you are ready to be a warrior. Your name will be Rowanfoot."

"Cloverkit, you have StarClan your bravery and quiet perseverance, and you are ready to be a warrior. Your name will be Clovershade."

"Amberkit, you have StarClan your relentless optimism and strength, and you are ready to be a warrior. Your name will be Amberflower."

"Yay!" Rowanfoot cheered. "Goldendawn! Clovershade! Amberflower!"

Every cat cheered, except for Lightingofot, who sat at the edge of the dip, glaring sullenly at any cat who tried to bother her.

Nobody felt like sleeping that night, so they decided to explore. Lightingfoot was the only one who stayed behind, saying that she needed to rest a little. Rainshade couldn't find a better nest than the dip that they left, but she had a chance to teach the kits how to hunt and to teach Amberflower the little she had picked up about healing. By the time they returned, it was almost morning.

Lightingfoot insisted to stand guard again, even when Rainshade offered. But it was clear who had gotten more sleep at this point, and who could barely keep their eyes open. Rainshade let herself doze off, knowing she was safe under Lightingfoot's watchful gaze.


	4. Chapter 4

_The wind was howling. Rainshade could hardly breathe, and the force of the gale was almost knocking her over._

 _But she had to keep moving. She_ had _to! The kits were in danger. They were being swept down the rushing river, clinging to a fallen log. Any moment now, they'd be near Sunningrocks. Rainshade had to get their before they did; it was her only chance to save them before the river took them away._

 _Rainshade sprinted across the slick black rocks, but she slid and tripped. The rain made it impossible to run! Panic rose in Rainshade's chest, spiraling up and around and everywhere. What if the kits died? And it was her fault? She tried to run again again, but slipped and fell before she got a fox-length. A rock jammed into her side, and in a matter of seconds the fur was matted and streaked with red._

I have to keep going! _Rainshade reminded herself._ For the kits!

 _She tried to run one final time, but she could hardly even move with her throbbing side. And the rain continued to beat down. When she fell down again, she couldn't get back up. She could only watch as the log swirled by, a tail-length out of reach, and then was swept away down the roaring river._

 _At least the rain was good for washing away her tears._

 _"Rainshade!" She could still hear poor Rowanfoot's voice. "Rainshade, wake up!" And the way Rowanfoot would bite and tug at her ears until she got up to play with them... "Rainshade, Lightningfoot's gone!"_

Rainshade blinked awake, the sound of the river still echoing in her ears. She looked down and saw the four kits clustered around her, mewling.

 _They're alive. It was just a dream._

Rainshade licked Clovershade's forehead, welcoming the cool fur beneath her tongue.

 _Thank goodness._

"What's happened?" Rainshade asked, sitting up.

"We woke up and Mommy wasn't here anymore," Amberflower announced. "We didn't know what to do, so Rowanfoot decided to wake you up."

"That's a good idea." Rainshade stoop up and scanned the surroundings. She could still smell Lightingfoot, but staler. Lightingfoot hadn't been here since early that morning.

 _And her scent trail,_ Rainshade thought with a sickening lurch, _leads back to Fourtrees._

 _The Gathering is tonight._

 _The perfect time to tell Rookstar exactly where I'm hiding, in front of all the other leaders._

"Where are you going, Auntie?" Clovershade squeaked. Rainshade suddenly realized she had started walking away.

"I'm going to find your Mommy," she said. "Stay where you are. I don't want you to be hurt."

"Can't we come with you?" Rowanfoot wheedled.

"It's not safe," Rainshade said. "Listen, if I don't come back by moonhigh, you have to run, okay? Go to RiverClan. They'll keep you safe. Tell Flamesky that you're Stormwind's nieces."

"I don't wanna leave," Clovershade whispered. "I want you and Mommy to come back."

"I can't guarantee anything," Rainshade said, and her heart seemed to break when she saw Clovershade's expression. "Listen, you're my brave little warriors-"

"And medicine cats!" Amberflower interjected.

"And medicine cats," Rainshade agreed. "You're my brave little kits, and you have to stay strong."

'We'll go to RiverClan if you're not back," Goldendawn promised. "But please come back, okay? Or send Mommy back. I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be," Rainshade said, nuzzling her. "You'll always have your sisters. Amberflower, Rowanfoot, and Clovershade. Listen, kits, I love you."

"I love you, too," Rowanfoot said. The other kits all nodded, and Clovershade nudged me with her paw.

"I've got to go now," Rainshade said. "Goodbye, kits."

"See you soon!" Rowanfoot called after her.

"I hope so!" Rainshade shouted back. She started to run. Any moment now, the sun would start setting and the full moon would rise. She had to be at Fourtrees by then so she could stop Lightningfoot before the Gathering began. This time, she didn't have any kits slowing her down.

By the time she reached Fourtrees, the sun had disappeared below the horizon and she could smell the WindClan Gathering patrol close behind her. When the wind shifted, she caught RiverClan, SkyClan, and- _oh no_ \- ThunderClan approaching Fourtrees. Lightningfoot was standing in the center, on the Great Rock. She hadn't yet noticed Rainshade.

"You don't deserve to be up there, sister," Rainshade snarled at her.

Lightningfoot's eyes lit up with fury. "You're not stopping me, Rainshade! I'm handing you over to Rookstar in exchange for the kits' lives. I thought you would want to do the same, but I guess I'm wrong."

"I'm sending the kits to RiverClan, to be raised by Flamesky!" Rainshade hissed. "If RiverClan knows who I am, they won't let them in!"

"They deserve to be raised in ThunderClan!"

"Rookstar will never agree with you, even for my life! He hates me, and he hates the kits! If you want them to have a prayer of survival, you'll get off that rock right now and never come back."

"That's the difference between us, isn't it?" Lightningfoot lashed her tail back and forth. "I trust Rookstar, and I trust the code. You don't. You're no better than a rogue, sister."

Rainshade launched herself on the Great Rock and into Lightningfoot. She shoved her sister off, and then dragged her away. She had to get out of Fourtrees, as far away as possible, before the Clans got there... Lightningfoot tried to struggle, but she was still dazed from the fall, and Rainshade had always been bigger than her, anyways.

They had just scrambled outside onto the moor when Rainshade heard the clamor of many, many cats. The Clans were arriving. Quickly, Rainshade pinned her claws against Lightningfoot's throat.

"You wouldn't kill me," Lightningfoot said.

"No," Rainshade said, her tail lightly twitching back and forth. "I wouldn't. But I can't let you tell Rookstar. Lightningfoot, we can survive on our own, _all_ of us."

Lightningfoot thrashed out of Rainshade's grip. Gritting her teeth, Rainshade tried to push her back down, but her sister dodged and rolled, rolled away, rolled into the open jaws of the gorge.

"Lightningfoot!" Rainshade exclaimed.

Lightningfoot was clinging desperately to the edge, her eyes wild. "Rainshade- please help me-"

Rainshade was going to run to her, but something stopped her. "Do you promise not to tell Rookstar?"

Lightningfoot gave a mangled laugh. "Rainshade- you're not serious- please-"

"Do you _promise_ not to tell Rookstar?" Rainshade repeated, her voice lower and softer.

"Rainshade," Lightningfoot begged, and the laughter was gone from her voice. "You have to- I'm your sister- surely this little _feud_ isn't going to get in the way-"

Lightningfoot was slipping. Soon, she was gripping the edge with only one paw. Rainshade walked up and silently kicked the paw off the edge.

"You were going to kill me," Rainshade said softly, once she thought that Lightningfoot was gone. "You were putting my life in Rookstar's paws. I'm doing this for the kits."

 _The secret will die with Lightningfoot,_ Rainshade thought with satisfaction. _RiverClan will never know that Stormwind's lost kits are the same kits that fled from ThunderClan._

But before she could head back to Highstones, a loud yowl came from the gorge.

Maybe this was what Lightningfoot meant to happen when she yowled, or maybe it was a complete accident, but in an instant nine cats bounded out of Fourtrees and laid eyes on Rainshade. The five Clan leaders, plus four other cats, were clustered around her.

"A rogue," Falconstar sighed. "Let's chase her out and be done with it."

"No," Rookstar said. "This is not any rogue. This is one of the cats I told you about who ran away. I've been wanting to get my claws on her for the past two days."

"Have mercy," Rainshade whispered.

Rookstar arched his eyebrows. "Oh? You want _me_ to have mercy?"

"Rookstar, this isn't necessary." It was Redfeather. Rainshade hadn't noticed he was among the four extra cats, but she was him plainly now. She hadn't really liked him before, but now that she knew how much Amberflower wanted to be a medicine cat, she had a new respect for him.

"This is definitely necessary! She broke the code multiple times!"

"Rookstar, please," Rainshade begged, her voice hoarse.

But Rookstar couldn't be convinced by any cat. It was a long battle, and Rainshade put up quite a fight, but she couldn't win against a cat with nine lives. Eventually, she was blinking awake in a forest.

 _I'm dead,_ Rainshade realized, _and this is StarClan._

But it didn't look like StarClan, and it certainly didn't feel like StarClan. No cat was coming out to greet her. There weren't any stars shining. It was just dark, and shadowy, and lonely.

It took several moments for Rainshade to realize that this was the Dark Forest.

 _It can't be,_ she thought. _I was supposed to go to StarClan. I should be in StarClan right now! Why aren't I?_

Suddenly, images were flashing in front of her. Rainshade, crossing the SkyClan border. Rainshade carrying a squirrel and a bird. Rainshade nicking Rookstar's ear. Rainshade running for it with the kits. And finally, Rainshade, kicking Lightningfoot's paw off of the edge of the gorge and watching her plummet.

No. Rainshade was a good cat! She didn't deserve the Dark Forest!

A kit starving because of the prey Rainshade stole. Redfeather working his paws off to keep Rookstar's cut clean. And Rowanfoot, kindhearted Rowanfoot, sobbing for the mother she would never see again.

 _But she will see Lightningfoot again._

 _Lightningfoot's in StarClan._

 _The only cat she'll never see again is me. Because I'm destined to walk alone in the darkness, away from precious Rowanfoot._

 _Do I really deserve this?_

The kit's mother staring at his limp form, wishing they could have enough food. No, that wasn't right, two days wasn't long enough to starve, but the kit's sad mother was still there. Three kits she didn't recognize getting infected cuts because Redfeather wasted all the herbs on Rookstar's ears. Goldendawn leading her three crying sisters to RiverClan, begging Flamesky for a place.

 _This is the future. All the pain I have and will cause cats._

A single squirrel could've saved that poor lost kit, but no, Rainshade stole it. The remaining herbs could've saved those three kits that got themselves caught in a thornbush, but no, Rainshade attacked Rookstar and Redfeather wasted the herbs on him. Lightningfoot could've returned to her four beautiful, kind, brave kits, but she was dead, and Rainshade was dead, and the kits would never see their mother again.

Rainshade closed her eyes, wrapped her paws around her muzzle, and fell into the grass.


End file.
